DAAAAAADDDDDYYYYYYYYYYY!
by h.psane
Summary: one shot. awww. vegetas parenting skills...they suck. they really do...


DADDY!

Little one shot involving trunks and vegeta. Cute and sadistic, just like I like it.

Disclaimer: Take this envelope, go down the the fifteenth street deli. Behind the garbage can will be an albino midget, Hand him the note. He will then direct you to the legless man in chinos. Say "this shit is bananas." he will then allow you to say. " I do not own them." He will then self destruct. Watch your feet.

Staring at the closet, the five year old demi sayain knew something was in his closet. There HAD to be something there. Shadows don't move like that unless somethings attached to them. Now most five year olds don't think that way, but being raised the son of the saiyain prince often had some adverse affects on a child. In his young life, he had been taught that each shadow may be an attacker and tonight was no exception.

Biting his lip to keep from calling out, he tried to ignore the sounds coming from the closet. Unable to endure any longer, he called out in a high pitched voice. "DAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYY!"

a moment later, the father figure in question appeared at the door. Snarling because he was woken up so early. "Boy! What the hell is the matter with you?"

Nervously, Trunks pointed to the closet, "There is something in there. It keeps moving..." he pulled the covers over his head slightly.

"What in the hell brat...there is nothing in the fucking closet! What do you expect me to do?" he barked, arms crossed.

"Oh for kami's sake Vegeta!" Bulma walked up beside him, pulling her robe tighter. Hair messed up, and her face flustered, she glared at him. "He just needs you to check in the closet!"

Vegeta turned to her, sending a glare only to receive on back. "and tell me why he would need me to do that Woman?" he gestured to the closet. "The fucking door is open, and he can see right in! Or he could if he had all the strength of the Saiyain eyesight!"

Bulma sighed and turned from the barely clad man before her. "Maybe he would not be up asking us this shit in the middle of the night if you were a FATHER once in a while." When Vegeta opened his mouth to retort, she cut him off. " That does not include training him to death, then ignoring him. Do something fatherly..and check the FUCKING CLOSET!" she screamed, causing both men to clasp their ears in pain.

Vegeta sighed, giving her a glare. A smile lit across Bulma's features, and she planted a kiss on Vegeta's cheek. "and once you are done there, you can check my closet for anything you want.." she trailed off, walking back down the hall. For a moment Vegeta watched her go, eyes following the sway of her hips. One hand massaged the bridge of his nose as he stepped into the room of his only child.

"What is in the closet boy?" he growled, trying to get this over with, and let him get back to buiness with a certain woman.

Trunks gulped. "I dunno, but the shadows keep moving!" he looked at his dad, eyes wide in fear as the blanket lay wrapped about his head. "Can you do something?"

Vegeta thought on this for a moment. There was nothing in the closet, as he could see everything in it from his spot in the doorway. Yet te child was scared. If the woman was there, she would most definitely have the child in some sort of "hug" and tell him she "loved him". The thought made Vegeta sick. Then it came to him. The child was scared, and he would admit it worried him slightly. Only because the heir to the throne of Vegetasai should never be scared of course! He was only thinking of the shame a coward for a son would have on him. There were no feelings for the child of course!

Vegeta stepped forward, parenting the only way he knew how. Violently. Splaying one palm out, he pointed all five fingers at the door. A glow emmited from his hand, followed a second later by the closet door shutting hard, the door now sporting five holes.

Smirking, he turned to his son. Trunks sat there, blanket discarded. He looked at his father, grinning. " You get it dad?"

Vegeta nodded, and turned from the room. "The thing is dead...get to bed boy." Trunks nodded, and crawled under the covers once again. Seeing his sons eyes closed, Vegeta leaned in the doorway once more before leaving.

"But I would watch out for the thing under the bed. He saw what happened, and is not happy that we blew his friend to hell."

Trunks eyes snapped open in alarm, as Vegeta took off into his room.


End file.
